1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a camera comprising at least one heating element, in particular to a camera comprising at least one heating element for use on a vehicle, for example, on a commercial vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times it has been increasingly considered to use, besides conventional mirrors as means for indirect vision, in addition to or as replacement for these mirrors, camera systems or image capturing systems as means for indirect vision, wherein an image capturing unit, e.g. a camera, continuously detects a recorded image, and wherein the (video) data captured by the image capturing unit are submitted, for example by means of a calculation unit and possibly after further processing, to a display unit within the driver's cab, which display unit permanently, always visible, and in real time displays the respective captured field of vision and possibly further information, e.g. collision notices, distances or the like, regarding the area around the vehicle.
The cameras are usually attached to the outside of the vehicle and aligned such that the desired field of vision of the vehicle environment can be captured. Thus, the cameras are exposed to weather conditions prevailing at the location of the vehicle. In particular at cold temperatures, for example in winter, the cover glass and/or the camera lens may be covered with frost and/or condensation and, thus, the camera functions may be adversely affected. Here, particularly the optical elements of the camera that are located at the outside of the housing and, thus, in direct contact with the surrounding environment may be covered with frost and/or condensation. Also the function and image quality of cameras arranged on the vehicle, such as, for example, rear-view cameras, may be affected by frost and/or condensation. Especially after repeated formation of condensation and/or frost, these components may eventually suffer damage.
In order to avoid or solve the problem of frost and/or condensation on the outer optical elements of the camera, it is known to arrange heating elements within the camera and in the vicinity of the optical elements, for example, on the object side near the lens and/or the cover glass. This is often relatively complex with regard to installation of the heating elements within the camera housing during the manufacturing process. Moreover, a camera housing usually made of metal has a better thermal conductivity compared to the optical elements usually made of plastics or glass, and thus, when providing the heating elements within the housing, the larger part of the thermal energy introduced by the heating elements is received by the camera housing or possibly even lead away from the optical elements, so that only a minor part of this thermal energy may cause heating of the optical elements.
DE 102 59 795 A1 discloses an image generation device for installation in a roof portion or an exterior mirror of a vehicle. In order to achieve small-dimensional components as well as for thermo technical reasons, the disclosed image generation device is characterized by its structural design. The camera comprises at least one rigid first circuit board for highly complex semi-conductors with at least one optical image capturing sensor, and a second circuit board for all other components, wherein the first and second circuit boards are arranged on, and preferably glued to, a metal base plate.
DE 10 2010 015 398 B3 discloses a mirror replacement system for a vehicle. The mirror replacement system comprises an image capturing unit, a supply unit and a display unit. The display unit is adapted to be arranged within the vehicle and visible for the driver. With regard to sealing, the image capturing unit and the supply unit are arranged in separate installation spaces, and respectively arranged separate from and outside of the display unit.
DE 10 2011 199 594 A1 discloses a device for a motor vehicle, which is formed with a housing and adapted to process image data of an image capturing unit, wherein at least two circuit plates with electronic components for processing image data are arranged in parallel and spaced from each other within the housing, and wherein at least one heat dissipation element is arranged within and/or on the housing, which heat dissipation element serves for dissipating the heat generated during operation of the electronic components.
DE 10 2012 019 647 A1 relates to a camera for a digital rear-view mirror. The disclosed camera comprises a lens and an image sensor, the lens and the image sensor being arranged within a common housing. The electronics for operating the camera are arranged on at least one side of the lens. Thus, the heat dissipated from the circuit boards of the camera electronics may be used for heating up the lens, and, thus, no separate heater is required. As a result, power consumption of the camera may be reduced.